EL REGRESO
by selenewinchester
Summary: Sam ha recuperado su alma. Mi versión de lo que sucede desde el final de Appointment in Samarra hasta el inicio de Like a Virgin. Montones de situaciones brotherly love. Mega tierno. Dulzura, abrazos, etc. etc. Hurt Sam! CaringDean!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! No he podido resistir la tentación de escribir acerca de lo que sucede entre el capi 6 x 11 y el 6 x 12. Se que debería estar terminando mis otros fics, pero esto tenía que ponerlo en palabras. Espero les guste. El plant es hacer una introducción y luego tres o cuatro capis breves pero intensos desde el punto de vista emocional. Quedan advertidos, hay montón de azúcar... así que ya saben, brotherly love a pleno aquí...**

**Besos.**

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN

Lo ve yacer en ese incómodo camastro. Inconsciente. Pálido. Perdido quién sabe dónde. Y se desespera. Siente la mano de Bobby en su pecho, sujetándolo. Oye palabras de las que no logra interpretar el sentido. Ve a Muerte ponerse de pie y desaparecer. El jinete se ha ido y le ha dejado atravesadas en su garganta multitud de preguntas. Preguntas que no tienen respuesta, que sólo el tiempo las irá respondiendo, a medida que las circunstancias lo requieran.

Mientras tanto, tiene a su hermano de regreso. Sí. Es Sammy. Ha vuelto. Pero no está feliz. Por el contrario, la angustia le atenaza el pecho. Siente que sus piernas no son capaces de sostenerlo un segundo más. Así que se arrastra miserablemente, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, hasta donde Sam duerme. ¿O acaso está desmayado? No lo sabe y aún no quiere saberlo.

Bobby comprende, se acerca al más joven de los Winchester, toca su frente, siente sus latidos y luego mira a Dean, asintiendo. Sam está bien, está descansando. El mayor acepta con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se queda allí. Simplemente no puede dejarlo solo. No más. No ahora. Se quedará hasta que despierte.

Bobby le palmea la espalda y asciende por las escaleras hacia la cocina de su casa. El viejo está más encorvado, como si sobre sus hombros llevara el peso de tantos años y tantas luchas. Sabe que los días siguientes serán duros para los hermanos Winchester. Pero él estará allí, como siempre ha estado desde esa noche en que los vio por primera vez, dormidos y abrazados en el asiento trasero del Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Cumpliendo con lo pactado, les traigo el 2º capi de esta breve historia, sigue la angustia, la incertidumbre…. el amor de hermanos. ¡Y también está Bobby! Please, dejen coments si les ha gustado….**

**Y a los que ya dejaron su comentario ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

CAPÍTULO II

ANGUSTIA

Las horas habían transcurrido lentas, pesadas, cargadas de augurios y presagios terribles. La soledad se hacía más desesperante a medida que avanzaba la noche. Dean se había quedado al lado de Sam, decidido a no moverse hasta que su pequeño hermano despertara.

- Dean, Dean –era Bobby palmeándole el hombro al mayor de los Winchester- te he traído un poco de sopa. Tienes que comer algo. Has estado allí por horas.

- Gracias, Bobby –respondió Dean con mirada agradecida, sonriéndole con tristeza al anciano cazador.

- ¿No vas a tratar de dormir un poco?- el tono de preocupación era bastante notorio en Singer.

- No. Ni loco dejo a Sam en estas condiciones y no te ofrezcas porque no acepto que te quedes a velar su sueño. Esa es tarea mía y quiero hacerla. ¿Has entendido, Bobby?

El viejo hizo un gesto en señal de asentimiento y tocando suavemente a Dean en el hombro, se retiró.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

- Buenas noches para ti, Bobby.

Unas horas más tardes, Dean Winchester cabeceaba muy en contra de su voluntad con su espalda recostada en el camastro donde reposaba Sam. El menor se veía tranquilo, calmo, un poco pálido tal vez, pero su respiración denotaba una gran calma. Parecía descansar por fin luego de tantos meses sin hacerlo. Y esa escena hizo que Dean poco a poco se fuera tranquilizando hasta apoyar su cabeza y brazos cerca de los brazos del menor, de modo tal que podía dormitar sin perder el contacto con su hermano. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, se hundió en la inconsciencia él también. Era una escena bastante tierna y peculiar: el menor de los hermanos tendido cuan largo era en la angosta cama, perdido en un sueño sin sueños, profundo, reparador. El mayor en cambio, medio cuerpo en el suelo, sus piernas encogidas y medio cuerpo sobre el camastro, dormido con su cabeza y brazos apoyados en los de su hermano.

Lo despertó un quejido suave, leve, tan bajo que era casi inaudible para un oído humano. Pero no para él. Se había dormido con todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando ese momento. El momento en que Sam recuperara la conciencia, el momento en que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y darle la bienvenida a este mundo, como había hecho tantos años atrás cuando lo viera por primera vez en brazos de su madre.

- Mmmmmm me due-duele- fueron las primeras palabras de Sam Winchester.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele, hermano? Aquí estoy…

- ¡No, no, no! Sam comenzó a revolverse inquieto en su cama, los ojos cerrados, como si una potente luz le impidiera abrir sus párpados. ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhggggg! -los sonidos guturales brotaban de la garganta del más joven de los Winchester sin que el mayor pudiera hacer algo para aliviar el sufrimiento que aparentemente padecía el chico.

- ¡Saaam! ¿Qué tienes, chico? ¿Qué sientes?- casi gritó Dean al borde del pánico.

- ¡No voy a decir que sí! ¡No seré el envase de ningún ángel caído!- las palabras brotaban pastosas pero claras de la boca del menor.

- ¡Tranquilo, Sam. Ya todo ha pasado!- Dean trataba de tranquilizar a su convulso hermano.

- No, no, no! ¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenme!- repetía Sam moviendo sus manos, tratando de alejar de él invisibles fantasmas que en ese momento lo atormentaban.

El joven Winchester seguía con sus ojos cerrados, revolviéndose inquieto cuando Bobby llegó a su lado. Mirándolo y revisándolo rápidamente para tratar de entender lo que le sucedía, el cazador llegó a la rápida conclusión de que el chico alucinaba o deliraba.

- No tiene fiebre, por lo que no creo que esté delirando, Dean.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres decir? ¿Está loco?- preguntó el mayor casi enloquecido de desesperación. ¿Por qué alucina? ¡Bobby! ¡Dime algo más! ¿Es que acaso la pared de Muerte no ha funcionado?

Mientras así decía, las piernas le flaquearon al mayor de los hermanos y fue Bobby quien prontamente lo sujetó, tomándolo por los hombros y asegurándose que no cayera.

- Tienes que calmarte, chico. De este modo no ayudas a Sam. Vamos a pensar en lo que le sucede.

- Está bien, está bien- la respuesta le llegó a Bobby en medio de breves inspiraciones que Dean realizaba tratando de equilibrar su psiquis, asustado como estaba al ver a su hermano alucinar sin tener la menor idea de dónde se hallaba ni por qué.

- Mira, la pared que Muerte le ha instalado en su inconsciente es muy nueva aún. Es imposible que no funcione. Sólo dejará de funcionar si Sam se empeña en hurgar en sus recuerdos. Y te aseguro que eso no lo ha hecho aún. Creo que sólo es su cuerpo que está reaccionando a su alma, como lo que sucede cuando te aplican una vacuna: tienes una reacción atenuada e inocua de la enfermedad contra la que te han vacunado. Es una especie de adaptación del cuerpo al alma. No te olvides que no ha dormido en casi un año, Dean- el cazador explicó todo esto sentado al borde de la cama del chico, con Dean mirándolo y oyéndolo como si estuviera revelando los secretos del universo. Y es que para Dean, entender lo que le sucedía a su hermanito era mejor y más importante que conocer el más recóndito de los secretos universales.

Más tranquilo luego de la explicación de Bobby, y mientras éste iba por una botella de agua, Dean se quedó allí mirando el rostro contraído y angustiado de su hermano menor: había regresado, sí, lo había traído de vuelta…otra vez. Pero ¿a qué precio?

- ¿Qué te hice, Sammy?- preguntó Dean mientras le acariciaba la frente quitándole de allí el largo cabello que se empeñaba en cubrir el rostro del menor.

Por la ventana, el amanecer se abría paso y el sol, lento y perezoso, dejaba escapar sus primeros rayos tibios que besaron la frente del enfermo, como queriendo darle consuelo y salud. Los ojos verdes del mayor brillaron aún más que siempre, con una intensidad pocas veces vista, producto de la ansiedad que lo invadía como una marea imparable.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA! Aquí vengo, primero que nada a desearles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE SEA UN AÑO SOBRENATURAL PARA TODOS! **

**Luego, ya más calmada, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído la historia y la siguen capítulo a capítulo. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi. Sigue enfermo el menor de los Winchester y sigue preocupado y angustiado el mayor. Bobby los acompaña. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Lean si quieren saber….**

**CAPÍTULO III. INCERTIDUMBRE**

Lentamente el sueño invadió al mayor de los Winchester y unos instantes después –pese a la luz solar que iluminaba la habitación- dormía plácidamente junto a su hermano menor, que seguía inconsciente, pero al menos había dejado de alucinar. Parecía descansar tranquilamente y eso fue lo que calmó al angustiado Dean. Bobby regresó con la botella de agua en sus manos pero no quiso interrumpir el descanso de los hermanos. Sin hacer ruido, se retiró de la habitación.

Unas dos horas después, Dean se despertó con un fuerte dolor en su cuello, producto de la posición en la que se había quedado dormido; viendo que su hermano descansaba tranquilo, decidió prepararse un café en la cocina del anciano cazador.

- ¡Hola, te despertaste! Creí que iba a pasar todo el día cuidándolos a ambos…-el sarcasmo de Bobby no alcanzaba a ocultar su alegría al ver que las cosas parecían marchar bastante bien.

- Descansé un poco, gracias por preguntar, Bobby- el mayor de los Winchester se frotaba el cuello mientras ingería la caliente bebida.

- Sam parece estar bien, Dean. Creo que lo peor ha pasado ya. Tal como te dije, ha sido como una especie de reacción de su cuerpo ante la presencia de una parte que no estaba en él. Como un trasplante. ¿No lo crees?

- Pues… supongo que…

Dean no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues un fuerte grito proveniente del cuarto donde descansaba Sam le hizo arrojar la taza de café y salir corriendo precipitadamente, seguido por Bobby.

Sam yacía de espaldas, pálido, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, como si estuviera soñando. Dando un potente grito, se sentó en la cama, respirando con agitación.

- Dean, yo…¿por qué..? ¿qué es…?- alcanzó a decir antes de que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar incontrolablemente.

Dean se apresuró a tomarlo por los hombros, aproximándolo a su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo.

- Ya todo pasó, Sammy. Estás bien. Estamos juntos –fueron las palabras del mayor al oído del menor. No siguió hablando porque se dio cuenta que Sam no lo podía oír. Estaba inconsciente, aunque la convulsión seguía atacando su cuerpo. Pasaron largos e interminables segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Sam se relajara en los brazos del su hermano. Lo peor parecía haber pasado aunque la mirada cargada de angustia de Dean no demostraba eso.

- ¡Saaaam! ¡Sam, dime algo! ¿Qué te pasa?- fueron las pregunta que lanzó el mayor al aire, ya que el menor de los Winchester seguía inconsciente. Minúsculas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y un ligero temblor recorría todo su cuerpo. Bobby fue quien actuó: tocando en el hombro al rubio, le alcanzó una manta con la que el primero envolvió al castaño. Luego, tocándole la frente, comprendió:

- ¡Tiene mucha fiebre, Bobby!

- Si, hijo, lo veo. Por eso ha tenido esa convulsión. Hay que bajarle la temperatura. Ahora. Voy por la medicina- acotó Bobby seguro de sus palabras.

Y el rubio, sin perder tiempo, mojó una prenda con abundante agua y comenzó a pasarla por la frente y la cara de Sam, que seguía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía con su cuerpo.

- No puedes hacerme esto, chico. No te atrevas a dejarme otra vez. No lo soportaría. Casi muero el año pasado cuando tuve que dejar que fueras al infierno para acabar con Lucifer. Entiéndelo de una vez: no puedo vivir sin ti, no sé hacerlo, jamás he hecho otra vida que no sea esta, hermanito. Cuidar de ti y de papá ha sido todo lo que he hecho en mi vida. Si algo te pasa, yo te juro….

- Nada le sucederá a tu hermano, Dean. Tranquilízate. Te lo repito, su cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a la parte que no estaba de él –le dijo Bobby tocando suavemente el hombro derecho de Dean, en un gesto de cariño paternal. El anciano había escuchado todo lo que el rubio había dicho creyéndose a solas con su hermano y aunque no necesitaba oírlo para saberlo, le había dolido sobremanera ver el sufrimiento de quienes consideraba sus hijos.

- Bobby ¿y si su cuerpo rechaza a su alma? Sucede en los trasplantes ¿no? - Dean lo preguntaba con tanta angustia que daba pena verlo.

- Si, es verdad, puede suceder. Pero esperemos que no sea este el caso. Tal vez lo que nos quede sea confiar y esperar…

-¡Menos mal que no te has atrevido a decir "orar"! Esos ángeles hijos de puta no han ayudado en nada. Cada vez que los hemos necesitado, han complicado aún más las cosas. ¡Y ha tenido que ser Muerte quien pudiera ir al Infierno por el alma de mi hermano! ¡Ni siquiera Castiel es sincero con nosotros! –estalló el mayor con los ojos chispeantes de furia y dolor.

- Lo sé, lo sé, Dean.

Unas horas más tarde, gracias a la insistencia de ambos cazadores, la fiebre del menor de los Winchester bajó a niveles tolerables, por lo que comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

- ¡Dean! ¡De- dean! –llamó débilmente.

- Aquí estoy, Sammy, a tu lado. ¿Cómo estás, amigo? –la mirada del rubio se había dulcificado ante la mirada de su pequeño hermano. Mientras le hablaba, tocó su frente, buscando signos de fiebre y se alegró cuando lo sintió fresco.

- ¿q- qué me ha p- pasado? – el castaño miraba a su alrededor con confusión. -¿Por qué estoy en el cuarto del pánico?

- Hey, yo pregunté primero. ¿Cómo estás? Ya no le respondes a tu hermano mayor…

- Mejor, creo. Pero me duele mucho la cabeza. Siento como un calor que proviene de mi interior – le respondió el menor. –Pero dime, Dean. ¿Qué sucedió y por qué estoy aquí?

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Sammy? – preguntó con cautela Dean que no se había separado de la cabecera de su hermano desde que comenzara su agonía y que se había dado cuenta que no iba a poder esquivar las preguntas de su hermano.

- No lo sé, todo es confuso. Recuerdo ruidos, imágenes sin sentido. A ti hablándome al oído… -mientras hablaba Sam se tocaba la frente, tratando de calmar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus sienes.

- Tranquilo hermanito, has tenido muchísima fiebre. Por eso estás confundido. Deja que tu mente se aclare y verás cómo recuerdas todo. Las heridas de un cazador necesitan tiempo para sanar. ¿Quieres un poco de agua fresca?

Sam asintió débilmente, cerrando sus ojos. Dean aprovechó para salir del cuarto justo a tiempo para evitar que el chico viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y notara su respiración agitada a causa de la angustia.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! –decía unos instantes después frente a Bobby, que lo escuchaba. -¡Voy a tener que mentirle y que ocultarle todo un año de su vida para evitar que se dañe su Muro! ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos mintiéndonos, ocultándonos cosas? Aunque sea por nuestro bien, eso es parte del daño que nos hacemos mutuamente. Te juro que ya no lo soporto, Bobby- concluyó el rubio triste y angustiosamente.

- Tal vez él solo recuerdo algo de lo que ha sucedido. Tú solo rellena sus lagunas lo más ligeramente posible, hijo. Y ahora concéntrate en su bienestar físico. Necesitamos que se reponga de todo esto. ¿Has entendido, Dean?

- Sí, señor –fue la lacónica respuesta de Dean Winchester, que sacudiendo su cabeza se dirigió hacia el cuarto de pánico con la botella de agua que le había prometido a su hermano. Después de todo él era un soldado. Nunca había dejado de serlo. Y los soldados obedecen sin preguntar. Tal vez era mejor así, porque si él comenzaba a cuestionarse las cosas, los acontecimientos, todo se iría al carajo. Tal vez todo esto se trataba sólo de obediencia, de dejar de pretender desafiar al destino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí está finalmente el capítulo final de este mini fic. Espero que les guste como lo estoy terminando, aunque si dejan varios reviews, puedo hacer un resumen corto de cómo sigue la vida de los Winchis luego de este cuarto capi….. (silba disimuladamente). Bien, me callo para que puedan leer. Gracias por anticipado por sus comentarios. Saludos. **

**CAPÍTULO IV. RESILIENCIA.**

Los siguientes días, Sam comenzó su lenta recuperación. Durmió mucho, tal vez porque su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse del tiempo que había pasado sin hacerlo. Estuvo bastante débil, tanto que le había sido imposible subir las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina de Bobby sin la ayuda de su hermano, que todo ese tiempo estuvo a su lado –como siempre había estado y como siempre estaría- tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, de que se recuperase lo más pronto posible y la verdad es que a Sam no le molestaba ser el centro de las atenciones del rubio, ya que realmente se sentía muy débil como para movilizarse por la amplia casa del anciano cazador. Pero lo más molesto para Sam era la confusión que sentía en su mente, no lograba establecer una línea temporal coherente y Dean tampoco lo había ayudado mucho con ese tema. Sentía que le faltaban hechos, cosas importantes que había vivido, era como si tuviera una especie de amnesia. Recordaba cosas, sonidos, rostros, actitudes, deseos, pero no lograba conectarlos entre sí. Era como si le faltara algo en su raciocinio que le permitiese hilvanar coherentemente sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- Ya te lo dije, Sammy, no insistas. Tienes que darte tiempo y los recuerdos volverán a tu mente. Sabes lo que me dijo el doctor –le repetía el pecoso apenas tenía oportunidad.

- Si, lo sé, Dean pero es que esta sensación me incomoda mucho, necesito recordar todo lo que hicimos durante este tiempo. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

La insistencia del castaño tuvo sus frutos y luego de casi una semana de evitarlo, Dean finalmente se sentó una tarde en el porche de la casa de Bobby, le pasó una lata de cerveza y se dispuso a ayudar a su pequeño hermano a ordenar sus recuerdos.

- Está bien, Sam. Lo haré sólo porque has insistido hasta el cansancio, pero recuerda que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

- Lo sé, Dean, lo sé. Te lo agradezco de verdad –le respondió Sam con mirada agradecida.

- Bien, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó el rubio ansioso.

- Recuerdo haberle dicho que sí a Lucifer, haber aceptado que use mi cuerpo. Tú estabas a mi lado.

- Así es, eso fue en Detroit –agregó Dean.

- Luego todo es oscuridad y confusión. Tengo que esforzarme para tratar de recordar algo.

- ¡No! Por favor no intentes forzar tu memoria. Ya vendrán los recuerdos, Sam. ¡Hazlo por mí! –el pedido del mayor sonaba desesperado.

- Lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es haberme despertado en el cementerio de Kansas y haber ido a buscarte…aunque ahora me pregunto por qué no me quedé contigo. Dean, es que no lo comprendo, pasé casi un año cazando solo y luego me uní a nuestro abuelo y a los primos. Pero no lo comprendo. Lo que hice no tiene sentido –siguió reflexionando Sam.

- Mira, en ese momento era lo que tenías que hacer. Tomaste una decisión, Sam y fuiste coherente con ella. Ya no importa, lo que interesa ahora es que estamos juntos, somos una familia otra vez…

La frase de Dean murió en sus labios cuando vio a su hermano doblarse de dolor, y tomándose su cabeza con ambas manos emitió un profundo grito. Luego, con la respiración sumamente acelerada, cerró sus ojos como si una fuerte luz le molestara.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Deeeaan!

- ¡Aquí estoy, Sammy! ¿Qué te sucede? –gritó desesperado el mayor.

- No- no- no puedo más… m- me duele.

- ¡Por favor, Sam! ¿Qué te sucede? –gritó el mayor angustiadísimo.

- ¡Dean! ¡Ayúdame! Cr-cre-o que e-es un-una vi-visión -fueron las palabras entrecortadas por el dolor que dijo Sam.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza le impidió al menor de los Winchester hablar durante largo rato, luego poco a poco, se fue calmando a medida que el dolor disminuía.

Dean lo miraba con preocupación, sentado a su lado, sintiendo gran impotencia, ya que era poco lo que él o Bobby podían hacer por el chico.

- ¿Estás mejor? –fue lo primero que le preguntó Dean cuando notó que el más joven se relajaba.

- Si, ahora sí. Ya no me duele. Sólo que he visto cosas incomprensibles, son como flashbacks, hermano. No logro comprender lo que veo...

- No lo intentes, Sam. Hazme caso. Sólo relájate y trata de descansar.

- Dean, no estoy amnésico. Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió luego de que volví del Infierno. Lo que hice, cosas que lamento profundamente, otras que hice bien, las cacerías solitarias, tú con tu nueva familia, el abuelo Samuel y todo lo demás. Me sentía tan bien, hermano. No tenía remordimientos, sentimientos de culpa ni nada, era una versión mejorada de mí mismo…Lo que no recuerdo es lo que sucedió allá abajo.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de asombro, por lo visto era poco lo que iba a tener que ocultarle a su hermano.

- ¡No digas eso, Sammy! Ese no eras tú. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Éste eres tú, así como eres, como siempre has sido, eres mi hermano. Y te aseguro que no recordar lo que ocurrió allá en el hoyo es una verdadera fortuna. ¡Créeme!

- Sí, es verdad, me siento yo otra vez ahora, pero la diferencia es que lamento muchas cosas, Dean... como cuando te dejé que te convirtieras en vampiro…

- Olvídalo, hermano, después de todo fue una nueva experiencia –dijo Dean tratando de distender el ambiente con su oportuno sentido del humor.

- Si, pero ¿y lo que le hice a Bobby? ¿Podré algún día lograr que me perdone, Dean?

- ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí personalmente, hijo? – dijo Bobby entrando a la habitación. – Ni siquiera recuerdo qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte…

- Vamos Bobby, tú sabes que lo que hice fue terrible –agregó Sam con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No eras tú, muchacho. Por eso tu hermano luchaba tan duro para devolverte tu alma, tenía que hacerlo, para volver a tener a Sam Winchester con nosotros.

Sam miró a Dean con los ojos humedecidos y éste le devolvió la mirada. Los hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo fraterno dejando atrás el horrible pasado que habían vivido. Luego ambos abrazaron a Bobby, el padre que la vida les había dado en reemplazo de su propio progenitor. Y el trío de cazadores estuvo listo para seguir luchando contra la adversidad, contra el destino, dispuestos a construir su propio futuro como una familia.


	5. EPÍLOGO

Y aquí está el epílogo…espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido a lo largo de toda esta historia…. Las espero próximamente en otra aventura con los Winchis!

**EPÍLOGO**

Unos días después, en algún lugar de Estados Unidos…

El potente motor del Impala del '67 rugía con su característico sonido mientras surcaba los solitarios caminos del Oeste. Los hermanos Winchester viajaban en él, silenciosos, ambos absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Dean fue el primero en romper el incómodo y persistente silencio que inundaba el vehículo desde hacía más de dos horas.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sam?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Dean? No me pasa nada.

- Vamos hermano. ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?

- ¿Qué cosa? No comprendo…

- Estás tratando de recordar, ¿verdad? –el mayor lo preguntaba con visible ansiedad.

- No, Dean. Te juro que no quiero recordar. ¿Y sabes por qué?

El rubio lo miró de reojo sin saber adónde apuntaba la respuesta de su hermano menor. Negó con la cabeza, la vista firme en la carretera.

- Porque te vi sufrir y desmoronarte cuando regresaste de allá abajo, hermano. Hiciste todo lo posible para ocultar tu dolor, el horror que inundaba tu mente de día y de noche. Pero no pudiste, Dean. Recuerda cómo estabas. Y no lo niegues, porque yo estuve ahí, contigo. Te oía sollozar de noche, te veía beber para tratar de ahogar tus recuerdos, y vi lo que le pasó a tu autoestima con todo lo que viste. Así que no quiero pasar por eso. Agradezco a Muerte que me pusiera ese Muro, y te juro que no voy a tratar de averiguar lo que hay detrás de él –las palabras de Sam sonaban sinceras y llenas de una calma que no hizo más que aumentar la ansiedad del pecoso.

Los ojos del rubio se habían puesto brillantes a causa de las emociones encontradas que inundaban su alma, pero aun así le preguntó a su hermano:

- ¿Y entonces, Sam? ¿Qué te pasa? Porque tú me ocultas algo y sabes que no puedes engañarme. Te conozco demasiado bien…

Sam desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje que en ese momento se veía a través de la ventanilla del Impala y guardó silencio. El mayor permaneció callado, esperando. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el dique que contenía los sentimientos y las emociones de su hermano menor se rompiera y éstos fluyeran libremente. Pasaron varios minutos más así.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a emboscar a los skinwalkers que Lucky había citado en ese viejo almacén? –preguntó Sam.

- Ajá –respondió el mayor sin comprender adónde iba la conversación de su hermano.

- Tú estabas esperando desde hacía varias horas. Actuabas como un francotirador, muy profesional…estabas listo para disparar y yo estaba a tu lado.

- Si, lo recuerdo, Sam. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que te he preguntado? – Dean comenzaba a imaginar lo que venía.

- Jamás perdiste la cabeza, preferiste perder el tiro a arriesgar la vida de personas inocentes. Pero yo en ese momento te dije lo que sentía, de verdad lo hice.

- Lo sé. Lo recuerdo perfectamente –fue la calma respuesta del mayor. – Dijiste que tú si nos traicionarías.

Sam lo miró algo asombrado. Después de tantos años juntos, aún se sorprendía por lo bien que lo conocía su hermano. Tragó con fuerza y luego prosiguió:

- Durante varios meses cacé totalmente solo. Y te juro Dean que muchas veces en que hice cosas desagradables y que estoy seguro que tú no aprobarías. No fueron pocas las vidas humanas que puse en peligro para lograr mi objetivo. No sé si pueda vivir con eso…

- Sí que puedes. Claro que sí, chico. Mira, te lo dije y te lo repito. Todos tenemos un pasado sobre nuestras espaldas, todos hemos hechos cosas malas de las que nos arrepentimos. Tú no eres ni mejor ni peor que el resto de nosotros. Es parte de la vida del cazador. Papá también se equivocó, varias veces. ¿Recuerdas?

Sam hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Un nudo le cerraba la garganta. Era difícil recordar y enfrentar el pasado. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para poder seguir adelante. Y tenía el apoyo de la única persona que realmente le importaba. El único que siempre había estado con él. Y si Dean no lo juzgaba, tal vez…

Dean lo miró, le sonrió de medio lado y luego de palmearle la rodilla afectuosamente, le dijo:

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Sammy.

Sam asintió silenciosamente, una lágrima surcó su mejilla y el sintió el corazón rebosante de paz y tranquilidad, sabiendo que los hermanos Winchester estaban unidos y listos para lo que el futuro les deparase. El silencio inundó otra vez el automóvil, pero esta vez era un silencio pacífico y armónico. Y el Impala del '67 se perdió a lo lejos en ese solitario camino del Oeste de los Estados Unidos.

FIN.


End file.
